Misma Dirección
by patriot117
Summary: Todos podemos llevar la misma dirección, podemos ir acompañados ó simplemente solos. El hecho es que si elegimos ir acompañados debes preguntarte solo una cosa, ¿llevan el mismo objetivo? Compartir camino con otros no siempre te llevara a donde vas.


_Misma Dirección_

Es un día normal, transito por la acera hasta detenerme frente a una casa de empeño. Me quedo allí parado por un par de minutos viendo el local de enfrente. Allí es donde la veo, la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Ella me mira sonriente, con su larga cabellera obscura cayendo a raudales hasta sus hombros. Se ve tan divina bañada por la luz del que me de ver como un idiota sonriendo, pero no me importa. La veo venir hacia mí, se dispone a cruzar la calle, pero me doy cuenta que no se fija si viene algún automóvil; yo lo hago por ella. Puedo sentir mi sangre congelarse, un automóvil azul impacta contra la dulce figura de la mujer de mis sueños.

Veo la hora en mi reloj, marca las dos en punto, y como se planeó frente a mí se suscita un accidente de auto. La gente que transitaba a mi alrededor se impacta al ver el accidente, enseguida un grupo hace una circulo alrededor de mi novia, a mi lado el dueño de la casa de empeño sale corriendo a ver qué es lo que ha ocurrido. Es mi momento, entro al local y lo cierro con seguro. Me dirigió enseguida a donde se ubica el aparato de alarma para desactivarlo, al igual que el de las cámaras. Todo está calculado y nada debe fallar.

— Bien, vamos con tiempo — Digo al ver el reloj de nuevo.

Apenas desactivo las alarmas me dirigió a la salida trasera, la que da a un callejón. En ese lugar ya me está esperando mi hermano. Una calca mía, pero más joven. Al abrir la puerta lo primero que veo es la furgoneta negra y su cabellera dorada. Sin decir nada le hago la seña de que entre, él sabe lo que le toca hacer. Consigo trae un maletín de cuero negro, seguro allí guarda lo que necesita para el trabajo. Todo ya está planeado y estudiado.

— Es aquí — Le digo a Takeru quitando una gran lona de promoción. Tras quitarla una enorme caja fuerte se deja ver.

— Bien, déjame trabajar.

Mi hermano es el mejor que conozco para abrir cualquier caja fuerte, él es al único que le concedería estar en este _golpe_. Veo como se coloca una gafas transparentes con dos foquitos a sus costados, y saca esa cosa rara que usan los médicos para escuchar el corazón y los pulmones. Mientras él trabaja yo mantengo la guardia, todo depende del espectáculo afuera y que tengan entretenido al dueño de este lugar.

— ¡Listo! — Anuncia emocionado mi hermano. No cabe duda que es el mejor, lo ha hecho tan rápido, más que en los simulacros.

— Excelente, vamos por lo que hemos venido.

Nos introducimos en lo que parece una bóveda rectangular, hay muchas cosas de valor dentro, pero nada se compara por lo que venimos; en valor. Takeru se acerca a un cajón, el cual abre sin problemas, dentro se encuentra varios fajos de billetes verdes. Los tira al suelo, no nos interesa eso por el momento. Busca con la mano algún punto del rectángulo negro, y al encontrar lo que quiere tira de él y quita una de las paredes que resulta falsa. Sonríe y me confirma que hemos encontrado lo que queremos. Por lo que hemos venido y montado toda esta farsa. La saca de la caja y me la lanza. La atrapo en acto de reflejo, en mis manos sostengo un pequeño rubí del tamaño de un limón.

— Es hermoso — Pronuncio al colocarme unos lentes especiales que me demostraran su autenticidad.

Comprobado que es auténtico doy la orden de retirarnos. Nos dirigimos a la salida del callejón, no sin antes llevarme la cinta de seguridad que ha grabado mi entrada. Takeru se sube a la furgoneta y yo me dirijo a mi motocicleta que he dejado en oculta en este lugar desde la mañana. _Espero que Tai ya se haya retirado del lugar,_ pienso al sacar mi moto tras un contenedor de basura. Me subo, me coloco mi casco que cubre mi rostro arranco el motor, estoy listo para irme. Solo falta una cosa más por hacer.

##

Me acomodo en mi asiento, hoy es el gran día, eso me tiene algo emocionado. Después de tanto tiempo por fin ha llegado el momento de actuar. Observo el reloj en mi muñeca para darme cuenta que es momento, casi son las dos, y todo debe salir perfecto. Doy vuelta a la llave para arrancar el motor, sujeto con ambas manos el volante y me pongo en marcha. Voy a una velocidad que nos e puede considerar rápido ni lento, lo suficiente como para lo que voy hacer. Frente a mi veo cómo va cruzando hacia la otra acera una joven de cabellera obscura, es muy bonita, pero no llama la atención de los transeúntes. Eso es bueno. No bajo de velocidad, pero si doy un gran freno cuando estoy cerca de la mujer. El sonido y la gran actuación de Sora ha hecho que varios, ahora sí, voltean a verla. El cuerpo quedo a unos centímetros tras de mi vehículo. Todo ha salido bien, puedo ver como la furgoneta negra se ha puesto en la visión de la casa de empeño para evitar que se pudiera notar nuestra falsa.

— ¡Alguien, llame a una ambulancia! — Escucho decir desde adentro.

La gente se comienza ajuntar alrededor del cuerpo "malherido" de la joven. Acomodo el retrovisor para poder ver bien quienes son las personas tras de mí. No tarda en llegar. El dueño de la casa de empeño se acerca al grupo de personas morbosas, y es el quien saca su celular para llamar a la ambulancia, y como no, a la policía también. Me bajo, solo para aparentar. Me acerco al grupo y me abro paso entre una mujer de chaqueta amarilla y un hombre con traje. Ambos me miran con recelo.

— Es la calle 23 de west — Puedo escuchar que nuestro objetivo da la dirección del accidente.

— Debiste de haber tenido cuidado, idiota — Me dice una mujer al otro lado del círculo.

Cuando las sirenas de la ambulancia se escuchan a los lejos yo aprovecho que todos voltean a ver en dirección del sonido para retirarme. Cuando el hombre de traje a mi lado se percata de que ya no estoy, voltea hacia mi vehículo. Emprendo la huida. Ya estoy lejos cuando veo por el retrovisor como la ambulancia se coloca cerca del cuerpo de mi amiga, y cerca una patrulla está siendo avisada del rumbo por donde he huido. _Gente morbosa_, logro pensar.

El tráfico es mi aliado, por eso elegimos esta hora. Para cuando la patrulla se dirija por donde me he ido yo ya estaré en otra parte, siguiendo la ruta de escape planeada para mi parte del trabajo. Todo está saliendo a la perfección. Nada nos detendrá, nadie nos descubrirá.

##

Estoy en el suelo fingiendo que me han atropellado, que estoy inconsciente ante el suceso y que necesito ayuda médica. Tal vez no sea la mejor actriz, pero soy lo suficiente para tener a toda esta gente con su atención en mí y no en lo que se está perpetuando en el local de enfrente. Inmóvil en mi lugar puedo distinguir a través de mis parpados medio cerrados como la gente se acomoda a mi alrededor. Contengo mi sonrisa, todos estos morbosos son nuestros cómplices y no lo sabe. Lo mejor de todo, no les tocada nada de lo que saquemos de todo esto.

— ¡Alguien llame a una ambulancia! — Grita una mujer desesperada, podría jurar que con lágrimas en los ojos.

Aun con los parpados ligeramente abiertos logro ver los converse de mi amigo, el que me acaba de atropellar. Se abre paso entre el grupo y recibe algunos insultos por su "falta" de cuidado. Si supieran la verdad. En tanto recuerdo el trabajo que está llevando acabo Matt y Takeru dentro del local del cual desvió las miradas. Espero que logren salir a tiempo, ya que es muy limitado con el que contamos. Admito que tengo nervios, que temó por ellos de que puedan ser descubiertos, pero recuerdo que somos profesionales. Lo hemos hecho una infinidad de veces. Todo saldrá bien.

Escucho las sirenas a lo lejos, sé que esta es la señal de huida de Tai. Veo sus converse alejarse en dirección a su automóvil sin que nadie se percate. Para cuando lo hacen es demasiado tarde, él ya se ha ido.

— Se fue en aquella dirección — Escucho un hombre hablar, supongo que le está dando aviso a la policía de la huida de mi amigo —. Imagino que se dirige a la avenida central.

Las llantas derrapan lo que me da a entender que la patrulla sale tras el vehículo que le dijeron. Es muy tarde, el tráfico le impedirá alcanzar a Tai y él ya tiene una ruta segura que seguir; sin mencionar que cambiara de carro en un punto estratégico.

— Parece que no sufrió fractura alguna.— Dice el paramédico que me atiende a su colega —, aun así debemos llevarla al hospital para una mejor evaluación.

No me pongo nerviosa, sé que en cualquier momento vendrá por mí. Como leyendo mi mente escucho una motocicleta colocarse cerca de mí. Se ha abierto paso entre la gente. Abro mis ojos y me incorporo ante la atónita mirada de todos. Camino hacia el rubio que me ofrece un casco que cubrirá no solo mi cabeza, sino también mi rostro. No me preocupa que ya no hayan visto, llevo una peluca que cubre a la perfección mi verdadero tono rojizo y el maquillaje esta puesto para cambiar mis facciones. Todo está planeado.

Sin que nadie se recupere, incluso los paramédicos, del asombro de mi repentino regreso a la vida Matt arranca la motocicleta. Y nos alejamos por nuestra propia ruta de escape. Nadie nos sigue, ya que la única patrulla que ha venido se fue junto tras de Tai. Me aferro al cuerpo bien trabajado de mi novio y emprendemos la huida al punto de reencuentro.

##

Nos toma poco más de la hora en llegar al edificio de departamentos donde es nuestro punto de reunión. Sora y yo hemos tenido que cambiar la moto por un vehículo y cambiar la apariencia de mi novia. Es grato volver a verla pelirroja. Subimos por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, caminamos por el pasillo que mantienen las puertas cerradas de las habitaciones. Nos detenemos en el que tiene el numero veintitrés, damos un par de toques con sonido especifico. No tardan en abrirnos, es mi hermano quien nos recibe con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Lo logramos! — Suelta mientras nos damos un abrazo para luego ir hacia mi novia.

— Ha sido todo un éxito — Vocifera Tai desde adentro.

— Y tú que temías porque nos atraparan — Bromeo con mi amigo al momento que tomo mi lugar en el sofá a su lado.

— ¿Miedo?, siempre fuiste tú al saber que Sora se expondría.

— Venga, nos es momento de pelear — Mi novia se sienta en mis piernas mientras nos sonría —. ¡Hemos conseguido el rubí!

Las risas y bromas no se hacen esperar, estamos contentos de lo que conseguimos. Mi hermano me pasa el rubí que saca de una pequeña bolsita negra, la miro extasiado. Esta pequeña roca vale más de siete millones de dólares. Lo que dividido entre los cuatro nos dejara con una buena comisión por el trabajo. Sora me lo arrebata de las manos y lo comienza examinar, no puede contener su emoción.

— Todo lo que hicimos por esta cosa tan pequeña.

.— Esa cosa pequeña nos dará tanto dinero que podremos dejar de trabajar por un buen tiempo.— Takeru se levanta de su lugar y se dirige a la batería que está cerca de mi guitarra —. Por fin lograre viajar por el mundo como he soñado.

Se bien que cada uno de nosotros tenemos nuestros propios sueños, algo que antes con lo que conseguíamos no podríamos hacer. Me satisface saber que pronto seremos millonarios. Mientras mi hermano toca la batería noto ha Tai algo retraído, mira su reloj como esperando algo. Esto me llama la atención.

— ¡Hey, Tai! Ya acabo el trabajo, no se porque sigues mirando el reloj.

— Es cierto — Me dedica una ligera sonrisa.— Es solo que hago cuentas de lo que nos tomó hacer este trabajo.

No puedo evitar sonreír, Tai siempre ha sido tan meticuloso. Entre él y yo hemos planeado todo este trabajo, nos tomó poco más de ocho meses entre estudiar el local y planificar el _golpe_. En ese tiempo supe que el es una persona que odia los errores, por lo que busco las fallas a cada plan que hicimos. Un hombre destacable, y pensar que lo conocí apenas poco más de dos años.

A mi mente viene aquellos días en que buscábamos a un nuevo integrante para trabajar con nosotros. El grupo necesitaba un integrante más, pero no para el negocio del robo. En aquel tiempo, y actualmente tenemos un grupo musical. Nos va bien, pero no tanto como el negocio extra que tenemos. En aquella época necesitábamos un bajista ya que el anterior nos abandonó. Veo a Tai sentado en la alfombra recargado sobre un sofá, el no fue nuestra primera opción, pero me alegro de que fuese elegido. Resulto ser bueno para otras cosas.

— Y, ¿ahora qué sigue? — Pregunta Tai al momento que Takeru me pasa la guitarra eléctrica que le he pedido. Mi amigo se encuentra jugando con el rubí.

— Darnos un tiempo, separarnos — Comienzo a tocar unas notas —, y después juntarnos.

La plática se va dando con fluidez, el plan de cada uno es explicado por cada uno. Por supuesto que el mío esta junto a la mujer que se ha acostado a mi lado. No necesito verla para saber que me está mirando. Estamos disfrutando la tranquilidad del final de la tarde cuando escuchamos un gran golpe y azote, seguido de gritos que vociferaban: _Policía._

— ¿Qué chingados? — Digo al pegar un salto para incorporarme.

Son tres agentes los que han irrumpido en nuestro pequeño departamento. Reaccionando más por reflejo que por pensamiento salgo corriendo por la puerta donde está la salida de las escaleras de emergencia. De reojo veo como han atrapado a mi hermano, no logro ver a Sora, pero temó que ha sufrido el mismo destino. _Maldición, _me recrimino por ser un cobarde y salir huyendo en vez de detenerme ayudarlos. Mis piernas no responden mi orden de detenerme, siguen corriendo y cerca de mí va Tai. Siempre he sido mas rápido, por lo que le gano por unos cuantos metros.

Corro bajando las escaleras de dos y hasta tres peldaños. Se que los policías vienen tras de mi amigo y de mí. Llegando al último piso se por dónde dirigirme, tomo el pasillo a mi derecha y pronto estoy saliendo por la salida trasera del edificio. Puedo sentir a Tai cerca mío, corriendo por las calles de la ciudad luchando por mantener mi paso.

— ¡Vamos, Tai! — Le animo al medio girarme y verlo ya más cerca de mi posición.

No he visto a los policías, pero entre más distancia ponga entre ellos y yo todo estará bien. Siento como mi respiración se está agitando cada vez más, y me cuesta poder tomar aire. Mi condición es buena, por lo que me percato que ya he corrido por varias cuadras lejos del edificio. Doy un vistazo haca atrás cuando entramos en un edificio en construcción y puedo ver como uno de los policías nos está dando alcance. Aprieto el paso y escucho a Tai diciendo que lo espere, no lo quiero abandonar por lo que le animo a seguir. Salimos pronto por el otro lado del edificio a una calle casi sola, frente a mi esta un callejón al cual no dudo en entrar. Puedo ver que al final hay una reja cerrada, pero lo suficientemente baja como para pasarla sobre ella.

— Aquí lo perderemos — Anuncio a Tai cuando estoy sobre la reja y le ofrezco mi mano para ayudarlo a subir también.

— No lo creo — Me dice cuando me coloca algo en mi muñeca y me lanza hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué demonios? — Es lo único que logro decir.

##

Los policías han atrapado ha Takeru y a Sora que son los más cercanos a la puerta, pero Matt ha salido disparado por la salida trasera. No puedo dejarlo ir, no debe escapar de su sentencia. Salgo corriendo como si también estuviera huyendo, como si quisiera alejarme de los agentes que han irrumpido en el departamento. El rubio va bajando los escaleras tan rápido que muy apenas puedo darle alcance, no es de extrañar que él sea mucho más veloz que yo. Puedo sentir como uno de los agente nos está siguiendo, no presto atención ha quien es, solo estoy al tanto de no perder de vista a Matt que ya ha salido del edificio y se va corriendo por la calle.

Corremos por la calle, la velocidad del rubio ha incrementado por lo que yo me estoy forzando por alcanzarlo. Al principio me ha dejado por varios metros, pero conforme avanzamos la velocidad de Matt va mermando. Si no es de extrañar que es más rápido que yo, también es cierto que tengo mejor condición.

— Vamos, Tai — Lo escucho animarme para que no me quede atrás.

Aprieto el paso, ahora más que antes pues no siento ya al agente tras de mí. Veo como Matt se introduce en un edificio que está ya en la obra negra, subimos por una tabla gruesa a lo que será el segundo piso. Corremos por el largo hasta bajar por unas escaleras, si de algo me he caracterizado en mi profesión es que pienso como los criminales, y al ver el callejón con solo una reja de altura suficiente para pasar por arriba, sé que Matt tomara aquel camino. El de un salto logra subir al borde de la reja, es allí donde me espera y me ofrece su mano. Si algo le he dejado claro es que soy malo, para hacer aquellos movimientos; por supuesto es mentira.

— Aquí los perderemos — Me dice cuando alcanzo su mano.

— No lo creo — Mis palabras lo toman por sorpresa, pero no tanto como lo que hago después. Le coloco unas esposas en su muñera y lo jalo hacia atrás para someterlo en el suelo.

##

No lo puedo creer, al que considere mi mejor amigo me ha traicionado. Nos ha tendido una trampa. Siempre ha sido policía, y solo nos estaba llevando a donde él quería. Tantos años sin que la policía pudiera atraparnos con evidencia para inculparnos, tanto tiempo librándola, y ahora nos han atrapado por la traición de un hombre. No puedo creer lo idiota que he sido, por mi culpa tengo a mi lado a la mujer de mi vida y hermano sentados en este cuarto de interrogatorio. Soy un estúpido cabrón, un pendejo que se dejó engañar. ¿Cómo he dado mi amistad a un hombre en tan poco tiempo? No me lo puedo explicar.

Veo mi reflejo en el espejo que tenemos enfrente, por su puesto sé que es ese vidrio-espejo que usa la policía, puedo sentir que él está observándonos por el otro lado. Suspiro mientras azoto mis manos esposadas en la mesa metálica. A mi mente se viene la noche en que Tai nos ayudó a huir de la policía, el tomo la posición de conductor y nos ayudó a huir cuando creíamos que nos atraparían. Hace más de dos años. Puedo ver ahora que eso solo fue parte de su plan, ya que ese momento fue clave para que se ganara mi amistad. Para que se ganara la amistad de todos. Fui un idiota, y no me cansare en repetirlo. Nos han atrapado.

##

Los veo a través de este vidrio, sentados en hilera. Sora, Matt y Takeru, en ese orden de izquierda a derecha los puedo ver. Sé que es imposible, pero los ojos azul eléctrico del que hice creer era mi mejor amigo se clavan exactamente en los míos. Eso me incomoda. No entiendo porque, soy un policía y ellos unos criminales que han perpetrado bastantes robos importantes. Sin importar que me diga aquello, ni cuanto me lo repita se que me quiero engañar. Me molesta verlos allí sentados, y todo porque enserio los llegue a considerar amigos. Sacudo mi cabeza, no puedo creer que tenga estos pensamientos y sentimientos, no es propio de un profesional.

— Bien hecho, agente Tai — La voz de mi superior me devuelve al presente.

— Solo cumplí con mi trabajo, señor — Estrecho la mano que me ofrece mi jefe, y quien en su momento se hizo pasar por el dueño de la casa de empeño.

— Esto le dará el ascenso que tanto ha buscado — Aprieta mi mano con fuerza y sonríe.—, felicidades.

Agradezco mientras me volteo a ver a los hombres y mujer que he atrapado. De nuevo me quedo solo en la habitación, y con el silencio y privacidad que este me proporciona mis pensamientos vuelven aflorar. Nosotros íbamos por la misma dirección, solo que con objetivos diferentes.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Les doy la bienvenida a un nuevo One-shot que han surgido de un par de canciones que me gustan mucho, al igual que sus videos. Estas son **_**"The Reason" **_**y **_**"Same Direction" **_**ambos de ****Hoobastank** **. Espero que les haya gustado mi adaptación de esos videos y que los disfrutaran. Bueno no hay mucho que decir nada más que espero sus reviews para saber que les pareció.**

**Sin más por decir**

**Au Revoir.**


End file.
